criminal_case_fanonfandomcom-20200224-history
Look Up, Look Up, Kill, Kill, Kill
Look Up, Look Up, Kill, Kill, Kill 'is the sixth case of the Metropolitan District. Case Background Shawn Leland, the president of Leland SciCorp is having problems on something. Someone is threatening him that if the company is the huge share hoder, he will be killed. Then a man named Spinel Gunner tells them that it is true since Harlen Fernandez was critically injured in an assassination attempt where the target must be Shawn. Then, Spinel looked up at the ceiling where then a gunshot was heard and Spinel is saw dead. Spinel is an employee of Leland SciCorp but actually he's one of the ten share holders on the coming share holders meeting in the St. Francis Convention Center, where the threats were a fact when the killer is revealed to be Wayne's secretary, Rachel Niners. She killed Spinel since he left her with debts coming from his gambling and just having fun in the casino with Harlen. So she first shot Harlen then proceeded with Spinel. In the court, she was sentenced for 20 years with a parole for 5 years for the threatening of Shawn Leland, attempted murder of Harlen Fernandez and the murder of Spinel Gunner. There she denied on the threats where someone threaten her that if she didn't threaten Shawn she will be killed. In the case's finale, Rachel's saying about the threats are true and thaks to Solomon and Shawn they are now starting to think that the murder of Spinel is involved to the share holders meeting. Victim *'Spinel Gunner '(Found dead with a gunshot in his heart) Murder Weapon *'Sniper Killer *'Rachel Niners' Suspects *'Shawn Leland'- SciCorp President (35) suspect practices shooting, has declamation skills and wears a black tuxedo. (B+) *'Harlen Fernandez'- SciCorp Employee (40) suspect practices shooting, has declamation skills, uses hair pins and wears a black jacket. (A+) *'Rachel Niners'- Wayne's Secretary (26) suspect practices shooting, has declamation skills, uses hair pins and wears a black dress. (B+) *'Wayne Milkovich'- Milkovich Holdings CEO (85) suspect practices shooting, has declamation skills and wears a blue polo shirt. (AB+) *'Janelle Goldenworks'- Victim's Boyfriend (35) suspect has declamation skills, uses hair pins and wears a black polo. (B+) *'Jasmine Meadows'- Freelance Writer (25) suspect practices shooting, has declamation skills and uses hair pins and wears a pink jacket. (B+) Killer's Profile *The killer practices shooting. *The killer has declamation skills. *The killer uses hair pins. *The killer's blood type is B+. *The killer wears black clothes. Crime Scenes Leland SciCorp: President's Office, President's Desk Milkovich Hodlings: CEO's Office, CEO's Table Gunner Convention Center: Convention Hall, Convention Stands Steps Chapter One: *Investigate President's Office. (Clues: Victim's Body, Pile of Dust, Torn Paper; New Suspect: Shawn Leland) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00) *Talk to Shawn about the murder. *Examine Pile of Dust. (Result: Bullet) *Analyze Bullet. (12:00:00; Killer's Profile Updated: Shooting Practice) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Hospital Results) *Analyze Hospital Results (03:00:00) *Talk to Shawn about the hospital results. (New Suspect: Harlen Fernandez) *Check up on Harlen. *Investigate President's Office. (Clue: Faded Card) *Examine Faded Card. (Result: Business Card) *Examine Business Card. (Result: Landline Number) *Analyze Landline Number. (00:05:00) *Investigate CEO's Office. (Clue: Mysterious Picture) *Examine Mysterious Picture. (Result: Rachel Niner's Picture; New Suspect: Rachel Niner) *Ask Rachel about the picture. *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter Two: *Investigate CEO's Office. (Clue: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Assassination Plan; New Suspect: Wayne Milkovich) *Analyze Assassination Plan. (12:00:00; Killer's Profile Updated: Declamation Skills) *Confront Wayne about the assassination plan. *Investigate CEO's Table. (Clues: Seating Plan, Heart Box) *Examine Seating Plan. (Result: Share Holders Meeting Plan) *Ask Shawn about being one of the share holders. *Examine Heart Box. (Result: Engagement Ring) *Confront Rachel about the engagement ring. *Investugate Convention Hall. (Clues: Casino Chips, Documents, Metal Box) *Examine Casino Chips. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Janelle Goldenworks) *Ask Janelle about her presence at the convention center. *Examine Documents. (Result: Gossip Article New Suspect: Jasmine Meadows) *Ask Jasmine about the article. *Examine Metal Box. (Result: Sniper Rifle) *Analyze Sniper Rifle. (12:00:00) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3: *Examine Pile of Plates. (Result: Scrapbook) *Analyze Scrapbook. (06:00:00) *Confront Jasmine about her feelings towards the victim. *Confront Rachel about her threats coming from the victim. *Investigate Convention Stands. (Clues: Broken Object, Faded Paper) *Examine Broken Object. (Result: Stethoscope) *Analyze Stethoscope. (06:00:00) *Ask Janelle about the stethoscope. *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Contract) *Analyze Contract. (06:00:00) *Inform Shawn about the victim's real identity. *Investigate President's Office. (Clue: Opened Trapdoor) *Examine Opened Trapdoor. (Result: Hair Pin) *Examine Hair Pin. (Result: String) *Analyze String (12:00:00; Killer's Profile Updated: Hair Pins) *Investigate President's Desk. (Clues: Casino Chip Keychain) *Examine Casino Chip Keychain. (Result: Bloodied Fibers) *Analyze Bloodied Fibers. (12:00:00; Killer's Profile Updated: Blood Type, B+ and Black Clothes) *Arrest Killer *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation: *Examine To-Do List. (Result: Client List) *Investigate CEO's Office. (Clue: Designer Luggage) *Examine Designer Luggage. (Result: Diagram Paper) *Give back Wayne his luggage. (Reward: 25,000 Coins) *Investigate CEO's Table. (Clue Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Young Wayne and Shawn's Picture) *Give back Shawn his memmorable picture. (Rewards: Burger, Blue Suit and Diamond Brooch) *Go to Next Case. (No stars) Category:Metropolitan District Category:Cases